


Breakfast in Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barely even fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean wakes up for a snuggle session and surprise breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt.

Dean was awakened by the light weight of a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, Dean reached non-nonchalantly under his pillow for his gun, but retracted his hand just as quickly when he heard the gravelly tones that could only belong to Castiel make their way through his ears.  
"Dean, I've got something for you." His soft yet gruff voice easily coaxing Dean to open his eyes. 

"Mornin', Cas." He smiled, rubbing the sleep from the corners of his eyes and rolling over onto his back to sit up just enough to look up at the source of the noise.  
"Close your eyes, Dean." Castiel said, and Dean sleepily obliged, willing himself not to fall back asleep. Cas slid in next to him, under the covers, and Dean felt Cas set something down onto his lap, as Castiel wrapped his arm around him.  
"Okay, you can open them."

Dean opened his eyes and they settled on the object Cas had set on him.  
A tray, on top of which was a plate stacked two waffles high, with whipped cream and strawberries on top making it even bigger, set next to a bottle of maple syrup and a mug of coffee. 

"Wow," He raised his eyebrows, "You made me breakfast in bed?"  
"Yes." Cas murmured absentmindedly, closing his eyes and shifting his arm down to snuggle closer to Dean, who chuckled and grabbed the fork sitting on the wooden tray, before drizzling the waffles in an unhealthy dose of maple syrup and taking a bite.

"Where'd you learn to make waffles?" Dean asked after having eaten half the plate, as he shoved even more of the sweet breakfast food into his mouth.  
"I asked Sam to teach me, I wanted to surprise you with it..." Cas paused, reopening his eyes and looking up at Dean. "I planned on making toast, but the toaster can be quite frightening."

Dean set his fork down and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, receiving a grin in return.  
"This is nice, Dean."  
"It is." Dean picked his fork back up and returned the smile. "But do you what would make this even better, babe?"  
"How's that?" Castiel tilted his head on Dean's shoulder.  
"If it wasn't fucking burnt!" He smirked, every word laced with sarcasm.

Castiel's smile faltered for a moment, before his face flickered and he smiled even wider.

"That was sarcasm." He half asked, half stated. "Yes, that was sarcasm." Dean repeated, picking up Castiel's hand and kissing it gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic, so criticism is very welcome... I have no idea what I'm doing
> 
> Also, my Tumblr


End file.
